We're A Theme
by slillie2
Summary: Modern AU: Anna tries to convince Elsa to celebrate Halloween. One shot. ElsAnna (unrelated)


**I don't own anything.**

**We're A Theme**

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. This was ridiculous, most of Anna's ideas were, and Elsa groaned internally when she realized this wasn't even the most ridiculous idea that Anna had that week…or even that day for that matter.

"Come on, Elsa, it'll be fun," Anna said not concerned in the slightest by Elsa's less than enthusiastic response. She expected nothing else from the blonde, but really she was overreacting a bit. It wasn't like she had asked her to make it snow or something, she just wanted to enjoy the holiday with Elsa, was that too much to ask? Looking at the other woman, Anna would have said that it was, Elsa was being incredibly difficult that night, but Anna was very persistent and very convincing- two qualities she knew that Elsa liked _very_ much.

"Please?" The redhead all but begged, unleashing the full power of her puppy dog eyes…that of course went unnoticed by the stubborn blonde who had her eyes closed and was studiously ignoring her pleas. Fine, Anna thought, time to play hardball. "I won't share any of my candy with you, if you don't go."

That got a reaction out of the stoic blonde. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head so fast that Anna swore she heard a bone in her neck snap.

"What?" Elsa asked. Her face one of such devastated shock that Anna almost wished she had a camera to enjoy this moment forever. The older girl was always so controlled, Anna had made a game of trying to get an emotional response from her-a game she always lost. Had she known that threatening to withhold candy would have caused Elsa to look so adorably confused, she would have done it sooner. Anna couldn't hold back her smile and when Elsa looked at her, the moment ended; Elsa's face was blank-like ice, once more. Anna had to resist the urge to sigh. _So close._

"No," Elsa said, reaffirming her earlier answer to Anna's idea.

"Why not?" Anna threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm not a child," Elsa answered slowly, as if she carefully thought of the words she wanted to say and how to say them in an effort to spare the younger girl's feelings.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anna asked in obvious confusion.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, giving Anna a look that made the strawberry blonde feel like she was missing the obvious.

"I'm not a child," she repeated, "I don't play dress up and run around in the middle of the night asking strangers for candy."

"it's Halloween, Elsa," Anna said as if explaining something complicated to a child. "Everyone dresses up. And we're not going trick-or-treating, we're going to Kristoff's party."

"You mean that _you_ are going to Kristoff's party. _I_ on the other hand am perfectly content staying home and watching horror movies." Elsa countered.

Anna barley contained her groan. She was not about to let Elsa lock herself away. Anna knew about her girlfriend's lonely childhood, how she was locked away for fear of her powers, and Anna took pride in the fact that she alone was the only one to get through to the older woman…even if she did want to punch her most of the time.

"Elsa, you're not going to make me go alone are you?" Anna all but whined. When she received no response she continued, "I heard Hans is going to be there." At the mention of her ex, the temperature dropped several degrees.

Elsa's breath frosted over when she all but growled, "You can handle Hans".

Anna would have smiled at Elsa's response- at her faith in her, if only she wasn't being so damn stubborn. Oh, Anna knew how to handle Hans-did she ever. He never looked at the same after he had tried to hurt Elsa. Anna had made sure that a broken (now crooked) nose had changed the set of his stupid, arrogant face.

_Time to get serious_. "If you go with me, I'll give you all of my chocolate." Anna said and quickly covered her mouth to hide her smile at Elsa's hope filled expression.

"All of the chocolate?" The blonde asked.

"Yep," Anna answered, popping the "p".

"Promise?" Elsa asked in a small, but serious voice.

"I promise," The younger girl affirmed.

"Pinky swear?" The blonde asked, holding out her hand, her pinky out stretched towards Anna.

"Yes," Anna said in a huff as she wrapped her pinky around Elsa's. "I pinky swear. Can we get ready now?"

"Oh…"Elsa rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed about something, her remarkably pale face turned to such a bright shade of red that Anna was surprised that she didn't pass out due to blood rush. Anna opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Elsa explained, "I haven't anything to wear."

"Too good to dress up and grovel for candy like the rest of us?" Anna teased and Elsa turned to face the wall, blocking Anna's view of her adorably flushed face.

"Not a problem," she said heading towards the closet. She rummaged through it, throwing clothes, shoes, and a random hockey stick into the middle of the floor before emerging with a bag in her hands and a smile on her face. She reached in the bag, pulling out a box, before tossing Elsa the bag. "I got you a costume, you don't have to worry about shoes, just wear some black boots or something."

"So sure that I'd go," Elsa asked as she started to remove items from the bag, "or hopelessly optimistic?"

"Hey!" Anna cried in mock outrage, "I thought you loved my hopeless optimism."

"I love everything about you," Elsa said, "you're perfect."

Elsa said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like it was a fact; the sky is blue, the grass is green, and Anna is perfect. Anna could feel herself start to blush.

"R-right," she said clearing her throat and clumsily turning from the now smirking blonde. "I'm just going to get ready. And you can go get ready. And then we can go-uh together to Kristoff's party…and stuff." Elsa was looking at her with an eyebrow cocked up in amusement, "I-I'm just going to-uh go…um," Anna quickly headed towards her bedroom leaving the blonde alone to get dressed.

Anna was surprised by how fast she was able to don her costume, and only a few minutes after awkwardly retreating to her room, she was now barging back into the living room, her eyes settling on Elsa. The blonde sat on the couch, exactly where she was when Anna left, but now in a costume…mostly.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sitting next to Elsa on the sofa.

"Is this meant to be funny?" She asked in a voice that Anna had never heard before. It wasn't one of anger or sadness, if Anna had to guess she would have described it as vulnerable.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked and when Elsa held up the mask of her costume in answer, she continued, "I'm confused."

"is it a play on words?" Elsa asked looking at Anna from the corner of her eye, the blonde actively avoiding direct eye contact, or do you see me as a broken person that you need to fix?"

"Um…neither," Anna answered giving Elsa a small smile, "We're a theme," at Elsa's blank look she continued. "Like peanut butter and jelly. We go together. We match…kind of. I'm going as Captain America and you're the Winter Soldier. See a theme!" Anna smiled as if she had just accomplished indescribable feat. "Well…I guess it's also a play on words," she finished with a small smile.

"I can't go," Elsa said softly, still cradling the mask in her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Anna asked grabbing Elsa's hand to stop her from fiddling with the mask.

"What if someone sees?" Elsa asked with panic in her voice. Anna opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but before she could, Elsa continued, "My powers…I…what if someone sees…the ice?" she said haltingly, bringing up her left arm, the one Anna noted that was covered by a plastic cyborg arm…and also a thin layer of frost. "I can't always control it. What if someone…" she trailed off trying to phrase her question.

"What if someone sees you as the Winter Soldier and thinks 'Hey I bet that's a Freudian slip or something and Elsa has magic powers that let her control ice and snow'? Come on Elsa be reasonable. The Winter Soldier doesn't even have ice powers."

"Not that," Elsa answered with a slight blush. _Okay_, Anna thought, _that might not be Elsa's problem, but it must be close. _"I'm not afraid of others finding out about me, Anna. I'm afraid of myself…I'm always afraid of myself." She whispered the last part, breaking Anna's heart.

"and what's changed in the last five minutes? I went to change outfits and when I get back you're all," Anna flapped her arms about while she searched for a word, "brooding."

"I do not brood," Elsa said in a haughty tone.

"Uh, hu, sure you don't," the younger girl said with a smile, "just like you don't dress up for Halloween."

"Anna, I can't go with you," Elsa said staring at her arm that was coated in frost with a look of sever concentration on her face. If Anna had to guess, she'd say that the blonde was trying (and failing) to melt the ice. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Anna said dryly.

"W-why are you apologizing?" Elsa asked in confusion as she finally turned her gaze from her frozen arm to look at Anna.

"Because if you don't go then I'm not giving you any chocolate. I was being serious when I said that." Elsa's only response was to shrug, "And you won't get any of these." Elsa's brows furrowed in confusion before Anna captured her pale lips in her own.

Anna pushed into Elsa forcing her back against the couch. Elsa dropped the mask in favor of putting her hands in Anna's hair, careful of the other girl's twin braids. Elsa kissed her back just as ferociously and with so much passion that Anna still had a hard time believing that she was the first person that Elsa had ever kissed.

Elsa kissed with all her being, in kissing she let her emotions control her, her peppermint breath ghosted across Anna's face before her ice powers emerge causing Anna's lips to go numb. It was when Anna's thoughts started to turn foggy that she realized they were about to have to break the kiss for air, and she realized with a pang of regret that no more kisses for Elsa also meant no more kisses for herself.

Anna pulled back reluctantly and before Elsa could react (pull her in for another kiss) she moved to the other side of the sofa. "Please?" Anna asked in a small voice, giving Elsa her patented puppy dog eyes and going as far as to create a few tears, "Please go with me."

Elsa sighed before running her hand through her wind swept hair before she smirked, "You just want me to go with you so you don't have to follow through with your last threat."

"You know me so well," Anna said with a small smile. She could feel herself blushing again, "but I also know what's good for you." She grabbed the blonde's arm and showed her that it was no longer covered in frost, just plastic. "And this will be good for you."

"That's what you said when you asked me to make it snow last week." Elsa said as she reached down to retrieve the mask from where it had fallen moment before.

"I didn't force you to build a snow man," Anna relied sticking out her tongue before pulling down her Captain America mask.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who enjoys making snowmen. If I recall correctly, you used to knock on my door at all hours of the day to get me to build one with you." Elsa said copying Anna and putting her own mask on. Anna almost wilted when the Winter Soldier's mask covered Elsa's lips_. I guess that puts an end to the kissing, _she thought sadly.

"You liked it." Anna said with a smile. "You said I was persistent."

"I believe I said 'annoyingly persistent'. Not many take that as a complement." Elsa's voice was muffled y the mask.

"Does that mean _we're_ going to Kristoff's party?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"I do like chocolate," Elsa mused as Anna squealed in excitement, "Plus I don't think you'd be able to survive without my kisses."

"Please," Anna said dismissing the statement as the duo left the apartment heading towards the elevator. "You may be some amazing magical kissing goddess, but I'll have you know that I can survive without your kisses."

She didn't need to see Elsa's beautiful lips to know that they were curved into a smirk, "Sure you can, Princess."

"Don't call me that, Ice Queen," Anna said nudging Elsa's shoulder with her own as the elevator opened on their floor.

"So why Captain America and the Winter Soldier?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Was Anna's elegant response.

"You said we were a theme. So why did you pick Captain America and the Winter Soldier as our costumes?"

"Oh, that," Anna began to blush, "Well everyone knows the love each other."

"They love each other?" Elsa asked skeptically. "We must have seen different things in that movie. I saw the Winter Soldier trying to kill the good Cap the entire time." She reached out gently touching the white streak in Anna's hair, "Although if that's what you see as a confession of love, then I guess our relationship is safe." Elsa gave a nervous chuckle so Anna would know that she was joking and she was instantly released when Anna let out a series of uncontrollable giggles.

Anna reached up and twirled the braid that the white stripe was in. "Our relationship is just perfect." She sighed wistfully before answering Elsa's earlier question. "And its not the Cap and the Winter Soldier, but Steve and Bucky." She let out a sly smile, "everyone knows that Bucky has the hots for Steve."

Elsa turned in the elevator looking Anna up and down. "I can see it." She said simply causing Anna to blush for like the fifth time that night. She swore she could hear Elsa smirking, not even the mask could muffle that.

The elevator dinged and the two girls made their way out. "If I'm the Winter Soldier," Elsa asked slowly, "then what does that make Hans?"

"Red Skull," Anna answered without missing a beat. She was rewarded with the sound of Elsa's (slightly muffled) musical laughter echoing into the crisp Halloween night.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this sometim last month at like 1:30 and forgot about it. Wanted to get it up here while I was still in the Halloween spirit! Sorry for any errors, my computer crashed and I typed this on my phone.<p> 


End file.
